


I Remember You

by fabpurpleprincess



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabpurpleprincess/pseuds/fabpurpleprincess
Summary: What if Celaena recognized Murtaugh Allsbrook that night at the warehouse? Don't read if you ship Chaolaena!!





	I Remember You

The hooded man took off his hood. Celaena’s eyes widened. She knew this man. He had been part of her uncle’s court, back when she was an entirely different person. Murtaugh Allsbrook.

“Murtaugh?” she whispered.

“Do I know you?” he responded, “Can you please take off your hood?”

She did immediately. Everyone in the room gasped. They recognized her. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, the Princess that went missing during the massacres of Terrasen’s royal family.

“Your Highness?” the man with the twin swords took off his hood. Celaena knew him too. Ren Allsbrook, Murtaugh’s grandson.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’m not Aelin anymore. My name is Celaena Sardothien.”

“What?” Ren narrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t understand.”

Celaena’s eyes started tearing up, “I don’t want to be Aelin, the Princess of Terrasen.”

“Why?”

She shook her head.

“How could you just abandon your country to live here, in Rifthold?” Murtaugh asked, “You’re even working for the King, the man who murdered your family!”

“I’m working for him because he agreed to free me from Endovier,” Celaena said quietly, “Though I actually haven’t killed anyone yet.”

“At least you have a little sense of loyalty to your country left in you,” Ren grumbled, “Why don’t you do anything about this war?”

“Because,” she bit her lip, “I am afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Everything.”

Chaol coughed in the corner. Celaena frowned, “Are you upset with me?”

For the first time, she saw disgust in the Captain’s eyes. “You are the enemy,” he said, “The Princess of Terrasen. No wonder you hate the King so much.”

Celaena snarled, “How can you tolerate such an evil man? You know what he has done!”

Chaol was silent. Celaena turned around, “I will not fight for the rebellion. However, I will supply it with anything you might need.”

“So you’re basically in it,” Murtaugh said.

“I guess so.”

At that moment, a rebel sprinted outside. Celaena paid no attention.

“What shall we do with him?” Ren pointed at Chaol, “Kill him?”

Celaena’s mouth tightened, and she considered it. He knew who she really was, and most likely would tell his sovereign. However, she loved him, though he probably didn’t return the feeling. Before she could open her mouth, Archer Finn ran inside.

“Celaena?”

“Archer?” she gaped, “Are you part of the rebellion?”

He nodded, “Are you?”

“I guess so.”

“I need to tell you something, Celaena,” he said sadly.

“What?”

“The King of Adarlan tried to kill Princess Nehemia,” he told her, “And Captain Westfall knew about it. Luckily, my friends intercepted the assassin in time, and killed him. The Princess is safe.”

Celaena turned towards Chaol and snarled, “Kill him.”

Ren nodded, and grabbed one of his swords. He stalked over to the Captain, and before Chaol could cry out, decapitated him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have restarted this fanfic. While I'm not going to take it down, I won't be updating it.


End file.
